Verano de Amor
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: (AU) Kory, Rachel, Nicole y Karen viven la tipica vida de una adolescente de preparatoria, además de soportar a sus molestos compañeros Dick, Garfield, Wally y Victor, con quienes se llevan de lo peor. Pronto tendrán que aprender a convivir por las buenas en un campamento de verano, cortesía del Director de la escuela. RobStar, BBRae, Flinx y CyBee.
1. EL INICIO

**_Verano de Amor_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen. Creanme que si fueran mios, Chico Bestia y Raven se habrian declarado su amor desde hace mucho

Raven: Rachel Roth

Starfire: Kory Anders

Jinx: Nicole Díaz (He visto que ese nombre le ponen)

Abeja: Karen Beecher-Duncan

Chico Bestia: Garlfield Logan

Robin: Richard "Dick" Grayson

Kid Flash: Wallace "Wally" West

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Terra: Tara Markov

Notas:

"_en comillas y cursiva_" pensamientos

-hello- diálogo

Esta es mi primera historia (de varios capítulos) sobre los personajes de Teen Titans. Espero les guste

Verano de Amor: (AU) Kory, Rachel, Nicole y Karen viven la típica vida de una adolescente de preparatoria, además de soportar a sus molestos compañeros Dick, Garfield, Wally y Víctor, con quienes se llevan de lo peor. Pronto tendrán que aprender a convivir por las buenas en un campamento de verano. RobStar, BBRae, Flinx y CyBee.

* * *

Es el inicio del último día de clases en la preparatoria de Jump City. Es bastante notorio, la gran cantidad de alumnos que se abrazan temiendo no volverse a ver, las parejas de adolescentes organizando salidas, chicas de alta clase hablando sobre sus lujosas vacaciones, etc.

El timbre resuena en los pasillos anunciando el comienzo de clases. Pero... ¿A quién engañamos? Las clases son tan perezosas en estos días.

Se puede observar como una bella joven pelirroja, ojos verdes, piel bronceada y buena figura, entra con una enorme sonrisa al salón 206

Ella es Kory Anders, responsable alumna de primer año, próximamente segundo. Integrante del equipo de porristas. Entusiasta, alegre, amante de las compras y cosas lindas. Un tanto ingenua

"Hoy es un día glorioso" piensa la joven y suspira sin quitar la sonrisa. Se dirige a un asiento vacío

-Disculpa, Anders... Pero yo llegué primero...- dice una voz masculina lo suficientemente conocida para la chica

Kori voltea su vista y se encuentra con un apuesto joven de cabello negro peinado en puntas, ojos celestes, y piel un poco clara.

El es Richard "Dick" Grayson. Compañero de Kori, un joven un tanto irresponsable, integrante del club de artes marciales. Inexpresivo, perseverante y desconfiado.

La pelirroja a regañadientes se quita. Cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos se lleva bien.

En eso llega una misteriosa y hermosa joven, de cabellos morados, ojos de un extraño color entre el azul y morado, piel demasiado clara y hermosa figura.

Ella es Rachel Roth, una de las mejores amigas de Kori. Inteligente y responsable alumna. Perteneciente al club de lectura y escritura. Es inexpresiva, seria, sarcástica, y a veces cortante. Amante de los libros y la meditación

Echa una mirada hacia su amiga mientras enarca una ceja. Toma asiento en un lugar contiguo al de la pelirroja

-No lo soporto...- dice Kori mientras mira al techo

-Eso no es ninguna novedad...- habla Rachel con voz monótona

Ambas comienzan a tener una plática sobre sus planes para el verano

Un joven increíblemente guapo de ojos verdes, cabello rubio, piel un poco clara y enorme sonrisa entra al salón con entusiasmo

El es Garfield Logan. Un perezoso, a veces irresponsable chico. Pertenece al equipo de Básquetbol junto con Dick. Es alegre, a veces gracioso y mujeriego. Es un gran amigo de Dick

El es el dolor de cabeza de Rachel. Ella suspira con resignación

Garfield sonríe traviesamente y encuentra un lugar a lado de Dick y justo atrás de Rachel. Saluda a su amigo con un choque de palmas y comienza su labor matutina

-Hey Rae, Hey Rae, Hey Rae...- habla mientras con su lápiz pica la espalda de la joven de cabello morado. Kori ríe en voz baja

-Logan... ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No me digas Rae...- dice Rachel tratando de mantener la compostura

-Como quieras, Rae- dice Garfield con toda la intención de molestar -¿Porque la galleta fue al hospital?-

Rachel alza una ceja

-Tienes que preguntar "porque"- explica el joven rubio

La joven niega con la cabeza -¿Porque?-

-Porque estaba hecha migajas... Jajaja- dice el rubio riendo

La chica lo mira inexpresiva y gira su vista hacia su amiga

Dos chicos llegan al salón platicando. El primero de ellos es un chico muy alto, de piel morena, ojos extrañamente grises y grandes músculos. Su cabello está rapado.

El segundo es un poco más bajo, buena presencia, de cabello rojizo, ojos azules y piel clara.

Ellos son Víctor Stone y Wallace "Wally" West.

Víctor es el mejor amigo de Garfield. Un chico con mucha fuerza, muy inteligente y responsable, un tanto tímido y alegre. Al igual que su amigo, pertenece al equipo de básquetbol. Es un experto en tecnología

Wally es el mejor amigo de Dick. Un chico irresponsable, coqueto, mujeriego, y poseedor de una gran velocidad. También forma parte del equipo de básquetbol y además es parte del club de atletismo.

Ambos jóvenes se acercan a sus amigos, los saludan y toman asiento. Comienzan a platicar entre ellos.

-Deberíamos ir a un parque acuático estas vacaciones...- sugiere Garfield

-Suena grandioso...- dice Dick con una sonrisa

-Dicky lindo, ya llegué...- dice una voz que provoca un escalofrío en el cuerpo del pelinegro y Kory

Y nos es otra más que Minina Polilla. Capitana del equipo de Porristas y novia de Dick. Rubia oxigenada (en opinión de la pelirroja), arrogante, mimada y presumida.

Kory la odia con todas sus fuerzas

Minina abraza a Dick, mientras el se regaña mentalmente por haber aceptado una apuesta de Wally.

Sus amigos lo miran con burla.

Más alumnos comienzan a llegar, entre ellos, Karen Beecher-Duncan. Una bella joven de piel morena, cabello negro, ojos color miel y buena figura. Una de las mejores amigas de Rachel y Kory, pertenece al club de boxeo. Una responsable, disciplinada, alegre y extrovertida chica.

Saluda a sus amigas y se sienta cerca de ellas

-¿Aún no llega Nicole?- pregunta

-No, ya sabes como es ella...- responde Rachel en su tono monótono mientras lee un libro

Una joven rubia y de ojos azules entró al salón con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella es Tara Markov, actual novia de Garfield. Una chica un poco presumida, a veces cruel, interesada en llamar la atención. Amiga de Minina y porrista

Garfield suspira con resignación en cuanto Tara se acerca a saludarlo. Al parecer, Dick no es el único arrepentido.

Rachel no soporta a Tara. Ambas se miran con odio

Faltando un minuto para que acabe el tiempo de tolerancia, una joven de cabello rosa, ojos extrañamente del mismo color, piel pálida y bella figura entra jadeante.

Ella es Nicole Díaz. Una de las mejores amigas de Rachel, Kory y Karen. Alumna muy responsable, estudiosa, ágil, calculadora y a veces tímida. Pertenece al club de Gimnasia.

Saluda con una sonrisa a sus amigas y camina hacia ellas.

Sin embargo en el camino tropieza quedando a los pies de Wally provocando algunas risas por parte de sus compañeros, entre ellas Minina y el resto de sus amigas (rubias igual que ella)

-¿Qué les dije? Todas caen a mis pies tarde o temprano...- dice Wally sonriendo con suficiencia

Nicole sonrojada por la pena, le lanza una mirada asesina al pelirrojo y camina a su lugar.

-Es un idiota...- murmura la joven con odio en su voz

El profesor llega a la clase. Comienza a dar un largo discurso acerca de lo que verán el siguiente año. Voltea hacia al pizarrón y comienza a escribir

-¿Alguien tiene idea de que haremos este verano?- pregunta Karen a sus amigas en voz baja

-Lo de todos los años...- responde Kory

Nicole y Rachel enarcan una ceja

-Nada...- explica la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio

Las cuatro amigas deciden poner atención a la clase

Minina toma una hoja de papel negra. La hace en forma de avión y la lanza a Kory en la cabeza con el simple objetivo de molestar. Ríe en voz baja con sus amigas

La joven pelirroja trata de ignorar el hecho, pero pronto otros dos aviones la molestan.

Una sola persona pasa por su mente -Grayson...- murmura para si misma mientras mira al joven que parece quedarse dormido en su pupitre.

Kory hace bolitas los tres aviones y con un tiro certero golpea en la cabeza a Dick. Gira su vista de nuevo al pizarrón

El pelinegro se despierta aturdido por el primer golpe, después de recibir los últimos dos, mira enojado a la pelirroja. Decide regresarle un poco de su propia medicina

El objetivo está localizado y realiza el ataque. Sin embargo, Kory se agacha a recoger su lápiz y el golpe termina dándole a Karen.

-Oh Oh...- murmura Dick con cierto miedo mientras trata de esconderse

Tara ríe de la expresión del joven. Ella lanza más bolas de papel, pedazos de goma y otras cosas hacia Karen y Rachel

La morena gira su vista esperando encontrar a un culpable, mientras que un aura asesina rodea a la peli-violácea

Algunas bolitas de papel golpean en la cabeza de Nicole y Wally. Ambos voltean a verse y se lanzan miradas asesinas.

Después de más bolitas y aviones de papel, junto con algunas papas fritas, entre otras cosas, todo se vuelve un caos. Garfield y Víctor comienza a lanzarles bolitas a Rachel y Karen, al igual que Wally le lanza papas fritas a Nicole.

-¡Tú iniciaste todo!- reclama Kory a Dick

-¡Tú fuiste la culpable!- recrimina el pelinegro

Una goma golpea la cabeza del Profesor. Este gira su vista molesto hacia los estudiantes, encontrándolos con las manos en la masa

-¡¿Ustedes 8 de nuevo?!- pregunta con furia

-¡Fue el/ella!- responden señalándose entre si

-¡A la dirección! ¡Ahora!- grita el profesor. Los jóvenes toman sus mochilas y a regañadientes salen caminando a la dirección

-Estamos muertos...- mumura Garfield a Victor

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Besos, Luna


	2. BYE BYE VACATION

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen

"en comillas" pensamientos

-guiones- diálogo

* * *

**BYE BYE, VACATION**

-Ya es la tercera vez en la semana y la 6 en el mes... ¿Ahora que pasó?- pregunta un señor de avanzada edad

Los 8 jóvenes hablan al mismo tiempo sin darse a entender

-¡Silencio!- exclama el director un poco molesto por el alboroto -Ustedes tienen un grave problema de convivencia. No toleraré esa clase de problemas en mi institución...-

Los jóvenes se ponen nerviosos. No saben lo que puede venir a continuación.

-Así que deberán aprender a convivir... Y que mejor que en el campamento de verano escolar...-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclaman todos

-Pero... ¿Qué pasará con nuestras vacaciones?- pregunta Kory preocupada

-Pasarán sus vacaciones ahí... Me tomé la libertad de inscribirlos en cuanto el profesor Gómez me habló...- dice el director con suficiencia mientras les entrega unas hojas -El autobús sale mañana a las 9:00am y no se preocupen, sus padres ya están enterados. Disfruten sus vacaciones, pueden irse.-

Los 8 jóvenes salen de la dirección deprimidos

-¡Adiós dulce y bello verano! ¡Adiós libertad!- exclama Garfield mirando al cielo y con los brazos extendidos

Rachel le da un golpe en la cabeza -Deja de ser dramático...- dice mirándolo con un poco de molestia

-Sé que tengo mala suerte... ¡Pero esto es demasiado!- dice Nicole deprimida

-Tú nos pegaste la mala suerte, rosada...- reclama Wally haciendo que la chica se enfurezca

-¡No me digas así, idiota!-

-No le hagas caso...- recomienda Rachel, suspira -Lo hecho, hecho está... Tendremos que soportar las consecuencias-

-Papá va a matarme...- murmura Dick con un aura depresiva

-Mi hermana no parará de burlarse de mi...- murmura Kory del mismo modo

-¡Y todo por tu culpa!- se reclaman mutuamente

El resto los miran callados

-¡Espero que estés contento por arruinarme las vacaciones!- exclama la pelirroja

-¡Tú las arruinaste sola, y de paso las mías!- le recrimina el pelinegro

Ambos se dedican una mirada retadora y salen en direcciones opuestas. Las chicas siguen a Kory y los chicos a Dick.

Las 4 jóvenes caminan en dirección al patio

-Vaya, vaya... Parece que alguien se quedó sin vacaciones...- dice Tara en tono de burla. Se recarga en los casilleros mientras ve a Rachel con superioridad. La peli-violácea la mira con rabia

-Deja de molestar rubia oxigenada...- pide Karen algo molesta

-Al menos yo disfrutaré mi verano- dice la rubia sonriendo con suficiencia

-Si disfrutar tu verano es malgastar tu tiempo criticando a las personas, haciendo estupideces y presumiendo tu "buena" vida... Si, creo que lo disfrutarás...- dice Rachel sarcásticamente ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Tara.

La amatista la ignora por completo y continua caminando con sus amigas

-¡Ánimo chicas!- dice la morena con una sonrisa -Al menos la pasaremos juntas-

Las demás sonríen ante aquel comentario

* * *

Los chicos caminan en dirección a las canchas

-Viejo, ¡Mis padres van a matarme!- exclama el rubio con pesar

-Adiós a mi bebé...- suspira Víctor con resignación

-Ve el lado bueno, no verás a tus padres dentro de unas semanas, así que no recibirás reproches por eso todo el tiempo- dice Wally un poco relajado

-Eso no evitará la regañiza que me pondrán hoy- dice Dick molesto

El chico rubio se queda pensado y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro

-¡Viejo, hay más de un lado bueno! ¡No verás a Minina durante un largo tiempo!- exclama Garfield "_Y yo no veré a Tara" _piensa con alivio

-Supongo que tienes razón- dice el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa

Los cuatro jóvenes llegan al lugar y le informan al entrenador de la situación

-Cuanto lo siento chicos, pero no tienen de que preocuparse. No habrá eventos deportivos ni nada por el estilo en algunos meses, no se perderán de nada- les dice el hombre sonriendo

Los chicos se dirigen a los vestidores para después comenzar a entrenar

* * *

-¿No irás al entrenamiento con las porristas?- pregunta Nicole a Kory

-¿Para ser blanco de las burlas de Polilla y su séquito? No gracias- responde la pelirroja

Las tres restantes ríen

-¿Qué tal si vamos de compras hoy? Debemos comprar lo necesario para el viaje- pregunta Karen sonriendo

-Conmigo no cuenten...- comienza a hablar la peli-violácea

-Vamos Rachel, sólo hoy...- dice Nicole abrazándola -¿Si?-

Kory hace una carita de perro regañado. La amatista la mira inexpresiva

-Siempre dicen lo mismo...- suspira resignada -De acuerdo- agrega con una pequeña sonrisa

Las otras tres la abrazan sorpresivamente y Rachel solo rueda los ojos.

El abrazo es deshecho y las 4 comienzan a caminar a sus respectivos talleres, a excepción de Kory quien se dirige a la biblioteca.

•Al día siguiente•

Cerca de las 9:00 am, los 8 jóvenes se encuentran esperando el autobús afuera de la escuela

Sin embargo, hay una larga separación entre los chicos y las chicas.

-Mi padres no dejaron de compararme con mi hermana...- comenta Kory resoplando -Si supieran que la muy hipócrita se va en la noche para hablar con su novio- agrega inocentemente

-No creo que vaya a hablar solamente...- susurra Rachel

El autobús llega y los jóvenes se acercan

-¿Es enserio? ¿Somos los únicos que irán?- dice Víctor un poco alterado

-Deja de quejarte y sube- pide Karen rodando los ojos

El chico le lanza una mala mirada y entra en el vehículo seguido de su mejor amigo

Con todos ya adentro, el autobús comienza a avanzar.

-Mis papás me quitarán mis videojuegos por dos meses...- dice Garfield con tristeza

-Ya somos dos- contesta Víctor chocando las palmas con el

-No puedo creer que el director haya rentado el autobús sabiendo que solo irían ocho personas- dice Rachel negando con la cabeza

-He oído cosas tenebrosas acerca de ese campamento- dice Wally en un tono sombrío -Roy me dijo que está muy lejos de la civilización... Eso quiere decir que no habrá nenas...- dice lo último con un tono deprimente

-Después de todo lo que vamos a soportar, ¿Qué no haya chicas es lo único que te interesa?- recrimina Nicole -Eres un puerco...-

-Oye... No es mi culpa que sea tremendamente guapo- trata de defenderse el pelirrojo

-¿Qué les parece si contamos chistes?- pregunta Garfield animadamente

-Lo último que quiero es oír un chiste tuyo- responde Rachel

-Eres muy mala Rae- dice Garfield con un puchero

-Por última vez Logan... Soy Rachel, no Rae- dice la peli-violácea con una venita en la frente

El autobús pasa por un bache haciendo que las personas que están en la orilla de los asientos (Wally, Nicole, Karen y Víctor) se caigan

-¡Quítate de mí!- exclama la pelirosa con furia tratando de quitarse a Wally de encima

-Fue un accidente, ni que me fuera a aprovechar de ti- dice el pelirrojo con un tono coqueto

Nicole gira su cabeza indignada. Kory no puede reprimir una pequeña risa

-¿Sabes? Deberías quitarte, no pesas exactamente como una pluma- dice Víctor con un poco de sarcasmo dirigiéndose a la morena que cayó sobre el

-Lo siento- se disculpa en tono neutro Karen

-¡Hey, tengo una idea!- exclama Garfield con una sonrisa y se acerca al oído de Víctor a susurrar algo

-¡Sabía que debía traerla!- exclama del mismo modo el joven oji-gris. Saca una especie de de esfera compuesta por un montón de ropa. Se pone una pinza en la nariz

Apunta hacia Wally quien esta siendo ignorado por Dick

-Entonces yo le dije"Lo siento nena, pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar...¿Me presentas a tu hermana?" y se enojó solo por eso...- narra el pelirrojo. De repente el objeto de Víctor se estampa en su cara.

Los demás no tardan en explotar en carcajadas

-¡¿Pero que carajos es eso?!- exclama con repulsión mientras se quita la extraña esfera de ropa

-Es una bola apestosa- responde el rubio con una sonrisa

-¡Toma tu estúpida bola!- exclama Wally lanzadóle la bola a Víctor, quien la atrapa con la mano fácilmente y la lanza a Dick

-Jóvenes...¿Podrían comportarse?- pide el conductor y suspira "_¿Porque pasa algo así todos los años?"_ se pregunta mentalmente

Los chicos ignoran por completo al chofer y comienza a lanzarse la bola apestosa entre ellos, mientras las chicas se resguardan detrás de sus maletas. Si bien no son exageradas como Minina y sus amigas, no son admiradoras de la pestilencia.

-Este va a ser un largo viaje...- murmura Rachel

-¿Podrían detenerse, por favor?- pide amablemente Kory pero es ignorada

Y ocurre lo impensable, Dick lanza la bola apestosa y le cae en el rostro a la pelirroja. Karen mira a su amiga con preocupación, Nicole mira a Dick con lástima y Rachel niega con la cabeza.

La pelirroja se quita la olorosa bola de su cara

-Grayson... Eres hombre muerto- murmura Kory mientras lo mira con odio.

* * *

Luna aquí, dejando el nuevo capítulo

Agradeciendo sus reviews, infinitamente:

cintriux: Muchas gracias por tu review, a mi también me alegra fueras la primera. Sería muy dolorosa pero divertida una guerra de libros

SaritaSan: Muchas gracias por tu review, sé lo mucho que amas el BBRae. Me alegra que te gustara

esme25: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que la historia te encantara

WakaiSenshi: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara la historia

MrRayney: Muchas gracias por tu review y tus buenos deseos. Sobre Terra, yo también la odio (en un principio trate de no odiarla, pero me fue imposible). Pero no por nada la he puesto en el fic.

El Gato Ingeniero: Muchas gracias por tu review, y claro aquí está la continuación.

Besos, Luna


	3. DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen

"en comillas" pensamientos

-guiones- diálogo

* * *

**DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA**

*Después de 4 horas de viaje...

-Disfruten su estancia- dice el conductor del autobús, cierra las puertas y arranca el vehículo a toda velocidad

Los ocho adolescentes ven el camión irse y giran su vista para encontrarse con el letrero en madera del campamento "Teen Titans"

Cabe mencionar que los ocho lucen despeinados, y los chicos lucen algo sucios. Un moretón resalta en el rostro de Dick mientras el soba con delicadeza esa zona

-Definitivamente, no hay señal- comenta Víctor mientras saca su celular, lo alza en busca de cobertura. Suspira resignado

Lentamente, comienzan a caminar adentrándose en la zona

-Muy bien... Aquí dice que hay dos pequeñas cabañas donde nos podremos quedar- anuncia Karen leyendo una hoja de papel -¡Son esas!- señala dos cabañas que estaban un tanto separadas

-Bien, nosotras nos vamos a esa- dice Rachel señalando una cerca de un pequeño lago

-Un momento... ¿Quién dijo que podías escoger primero?- pregunta Garfield un poco molesto

-¿No has oído el dicho "Las damas primero"?- pregunta con sarcasmo la peli-violácea

-¿Y eso qué? Tenemos derecho a escoger. Podemos solucionar esto de una forma madura...- dice el rubio seriamente

-¿Con piedra, papel o tijeras?- pregunta Rachel con una ceja alzada

Garfield comienza a rascarse la nuca y ríe nerviosamente -¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Ella solo rueda los ojos

-Bien, si tanto quieren la cabaña, quédensela- dice Wally encogiéndose de hombros. Comienza a caminar hacia la otra junto con Dick. No tardan en seguirlo Víctor y Garfield

Nicole mira con desprecio a Wally

* * *

-Viejo, yo creo que debiste disculparte con Kory por lo de la bola...- dijo el oji-gris con sinceridad

-¡¿No viste como me golpeó?!- pregunta Dick incrédulo mientras recuerda como la pelirroja se abalanzó hacia el minutos antes en el autobús, tumbándolo al suelo

-Era obvio que reaccionaría así, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una felicitación?- dice el pelirrojo

El pelinegro suspira -Supongo que tienen razón. Creo que después de desempacar iré a disculparme con Anders...- dice con una sonrisa

-¡Así se habla amigo!- felicita el joven de ojos verdes

* * *

•En la cabaña de las chicas•

Kory entra azotando la puerta y se dirige corriendo al baño

-Bien aquí comienza nuestra tortura- dice Nicole mientras coloca su maleta en una de las camas. Karen y Rachel la imitan

-Deberíamos ir más tarde al lago...- propone la morena

Después de lavarse la cara, Kory sale del baño murmurando cosas entre dientes:

-Estúpido campamento, estúpida bola apestosa, estúpido Grayson...-

-¿Sabes? Murmurar no te servirá de nada- dice la amatista rodando los ojos

-Tienes razón Rachel... Si quiere jugar, vamos a jugar- habla la pelirroja seriamente

-Eso no es lo que quise decir...- susurra Rachel en tono monótono

-¿A qué te refieres con jugar?- pregunta la morena confundida

-Es hora de enseñarles a esos tontos a no molestar- dice Kory con una sonrisa maliciosa

Sus amigas sonríen del mismo modo

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoya Karen chocando las palmas con Kory

-Yo te apoyo, amiga- dice Nicole levantado su dedo pulgar y acercándose a ella

Las tres voltean a ver a Rachel quien esta inexpresiva

-Bien, solamente no mandemos a alguien al hospital...- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa

La sonrisa de sus amigas aumenta

-Bien ya sé lo que haremos...- habla Nicole maliciosamente mientras sus amigas la escuchan con atención. Susurra algunas cosas y después ella y sus amigas se dirigen al comedor

* * *

•Minutos más tarde•

Los chicos han salido de su cabaña en busca del comedor

-Hermano, estoy hambriento- dice Víctor sobando su estómago

-Mmmm... Aquí dice que la cocina está a unos metros- dice Garfield mientras mira una hoja -Debe de ser esa- señala una pequeña construcción de madera

-Bien, ¡A comer! - exclama Wally mientras corren hacia el comedor

-Se han ido...- susurra Nicole detrás de un arbusto con unos binoculares

Pronto, sus tres amigas salen de otros arbustos

-Los idiotas dejaron la ventana abierta- comenta la pelirosa negando con la cabeza -Están perdidos...-

Las cuatro amigas entran a la cabaña "enemiga" por la ventana

-Muy bien, como lo planeamos...- dice la pelirroja y las chicas se disponen a seguir su plan en marcha

Un toque de remordimiento pasa por sus cabezas pero... ¿Qué puede provocar una pequeña e inofensiva broma?

* * *

•Después de dos horas•

Los chicos salen del comedor realmente satisfechos

-Me alegro de que hubiera un poco de tofu- comenta Garfield con una sonrisa sobando su estómago -Si no... ¿Cómo sobreviviría a este tormento?-

-Comienza a hacer un poco de frío- dice Víctor frotando sus brazos -Ese viejo no pensó en nuestra salud...- agrega refiriéndose al director

Garfield comienza abrir la puerta y al entrar algo lo hace tropezar y cae al suelo quedando embarrado en una combinación de cajeta y miel; que se encuentra regada en el suelo.

El resto ríe a carcajadas.

-Deberías de verte- dice entre risas el oji-gris señalando la cara de su amigo

-Muy bien... ¿Quién lo hizo?- reclama el rubio señalando un pequeño tramo de hilo, causante de su tropiezo. Se levanta y resbala cayendo de nuevo, ahora ensuciándose el trasero

Sus amigos vuelven a reír

-Viejo, nosotros nos fuimos contigo a comer... ¿Cómo diablos vamos a saber?- dice Wally mientras se dirige a su cama. Como por arte de magia, una cubeta llena de mayonesa le cae encima, empapándolo por completo.

Dick y Víctor explotan en carcajadas

-Ok. Esto ya es suficiente... ¿Quién fue?- pregunta molesto el pelirrojo mientras chorrea mayonesa

-Tú mismo lo dijiste... Fuimos a comer...-dice Víctor con suficiencia mientras se pone su sudadera

De repente comienza hacer extraños movimientos, como contorsionista

Los demás lo ven con sorpresa

-¡¿Porque pica?!- exclama el oji-gris rascándose la espalda y los brazos -¡Además duele!- dice mientras hace una exclamación de dolor

Garfield ve como unas pequeñas hormigas caen de su amigo

El pelinegro ya no ríe. Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si pensara

-¿Saben? creo que ya tengo la respuesta...- dice mientras abre la puerta. Una cubeta con una extraña mezcla de huevos y harina cae encima de su cabello

Hay un largo silencio

Sus amigos lo miran con preocupación mientras Dick se quita la cubeta que cubre su cabeza. Arroja el objeto con furia

Sale echa una fiera y los chicos lo siguen.

Dick se detiene en la ventana de la cabaña vecina y observa como Kory y sus amigas ríen a carcajadas. La pelirroja para de reír por un momento

-¡Nicole, eres una genio! ¡Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo semejante!- dice Kory alabando a su amiga

-¡Jamás olvidaré esto! ¿Vieron sus caras?- exclama Nicole entre risas mientras golpea con sus puños una de las cama

-Si. Será difícil de olvidar esta experiencia- dice Karen sujetando su estómago, después ríe como loca mientras abraza a Rachel; quien para sorpresa de los chicos, ríe como si su vida dependiera de ello

Dick aprieta los puños mientras ve a la pelirroja estallar de risa

-Muy bien, Anders... Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás...- susurra mientras vuelve a la cabaña junto con sus amigos

-Nos la pagarán...-dice Wally del mismo modo

-Se metieron con los chicos equivocados...- susurra Garfield

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunta Víctor emocionado

* * *

Luna, aquí

Dejando el tercer capítulo, esperando que les guste

Agradeciendo sus reviews, follows y favs

esme25: Muchas gracias por el review C:

Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia: Me encanta tu nuevo nombre xD y gracias por tu review, no sabía de las bombas

: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara la historia C:

TitanbyOMGRogel: Muchas gracias por tu review C: n.n me alegra que te guste el fic

WakaiSenshi:Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te guste la historia

Seogumi y Masunny: Mil gracias por sus reviews C: me alegra que les guste la historia

Denisse W.H.D: Muchas gracias por tu review! C:

LissyScarlett: Muchas gracias por tu review C: aquí está la conti

RavenYaz: Muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias por tu observación y buen consejo C: digamos que se me estaba pasando ese detalle

Katia XD: Mil gracias por tu review C: me alegra que te esté gustando el fic

Bien; reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan.

Besos, Luna


	4. QUE COMIENCEN LA VENGANZA

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen

"en comillas" pensamientos

-guiones- diálogo

* * *

**QUE COMIENCEN LA VENGANZA **

-Y bien... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Víctor a sus amigos. Los cuatro se encuentran en su cabaña, tratando de pensar en algo malvado para vengarse

-Tiene que ser algo digno de recordarse- habla Garfield con un dedo en su barbilla

-Algo que las haga sufrir...- dice Wally del mismo modo

Los cuatro se miran entre si y sonríen

* * *

•Cabaña de las chicas•

Después de una larga sesión de risas, las cuatro amigas arreglan sus pertenencias

-Creo... Creo que nos hemos pasado un poco...- comenta Kory con culpabilidad

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunta Nicole extrañada

-No sé... Los chicos no han salido de su cabaña...- responde la pelirroja acariciando su cabello

La peli-rosa rueda los ojos -Quizás están limpiándose y tratando de sanar su "macho" orgullo- dice con una sonrisa

Las cuartos chicas se alistan para ir a nadar al lago

* * *

•Afuera de la cabaña de las chicas•

-Bien, solo hay que esperar que salgan... ¿Todo está listo?- susurra Dick escondido en unos arbustos con sus amigos. En la mano sujeta una especie de cuerda

Víctor sonríe y Garfield levanta el pulgar

-Todo listo- dice Wally guiñando un ojo

El pelinegro sonríe -Muy bien... A mí señal-

Kory sale de la cabaña, seguida de Karen, Rachel y Nicole

-¡Ahora!- exclama Dick mientras suelta la cuerda y una enorme cubeta de agua helada le cae a la pelirroja

Kory lanza una exclamación de sorpresa mientras sus amigas la miran con preocupación. La pelirroja tiembla de frío con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo

Nicole trata de buscar al culpable. En eso, cierto pelirrojo sale de un arbusto y comienza dispararle con una pistola de agua, solo que llena de jugo de tomate junto con otros líquidos.

-¡Para, West!- ordena la oji-rosa tratando de cubrirse del ataque.

El chico solo ríe y apunta a su cabello

De repente, Nicole cae y se ensucia de lodo

-Siempre a mis pies, ¿No Nikki?- dice Wally burlonamente mientras le lanza más líquido a la oji-rosa

* * *

Garfield comienza a lanzar globos de "agua" con una resortera hacia Rachel. Uno le explota en la cara

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- pregunta molesta la peli-violácea tratando de escapar de su "agresor"

-¿Ya no ríes, Rae?- pregunta con suficiencia el oji-verde mientras Rachel lo mata con la mirada -Es vinagre- responde a la pregunta de la chica mientras se acerca y lanza más globos hacia ella.

La amatista corre y el rubio la sigue

* * *

Víctor lanza huevos hacía la morena que trata de huir

-¡Vas a lamentarlo, Víctor!- exclama Karen mientras un huevo impacta en su cabeza

El oji-gris lanza más huevos hacia ella mientras ríe -Dime algo que no sepa- vuelve a lanzar un huevo y esta vez la da a la morena en la cara. Karen trata de limpiarse mientras corre

* * *

Kory camina mientras tiembla de frío

-¿Do... Do... Don...de es... estás... Gray... Grayson?- pregunta la pelirroja tartamudeando pero con ira en la voz

-Aquí, Anders- dice Dick sonriendo triunfalmente. En su mano tiene espuma en aerosol. Quita la tapa lentamente mientras mira a Kory profundamente a los ojos

Ella traga saliva y comienza a alejarse lo más rápido que puede.

Dick comienza a lanzarle espuma mientras ella trata de cubrirse los ojos para evitar su enrojecimiento.

Las chicas corren hacia la cabaña tratando de escapar de los chicos. Karen trata de abrir la puerta mientras una yema de huevo cae en su cabeza

-¡Ahora Garfield!- ordena el pelinegro y el rubio asiente mientras suelta una cuerda y cuatro botes llenos de harina caen en las chicas.

Rachel desesperada y molesta, abre la puerta de una buena vez y las cuatro chicas entran. Todas están sucias de pies a cabeza.

Karen cierra la puerta como si un asesino serial estuviera suelto

Kory estornuda sobresaltando a todas

-Lo siento, chicas- dice la pelirroja y vuelve a estornudar

-Estaban sanando su "macho" orgullo- comenta sarcásticamente Rachel mirando a la peli-rosa

-Lograron burlarse de nosotras...- habla Nicole un poco deprimida. Después, sus ojos se llenan de furia -¡Pero esto no se quedará así!-

-Mi cabello quedó echo un asco- comenta con pensar la morena mirándose en un espejo

-Creo que todas quedamos así- dice la amatista mirando a sus amigas y después a ella misma

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunta la pelirroja para después estornudar

En eso las cuatro ven un pequeño bulto negro con blanco, éste se empieza a mover

-Eso...- dice Karen aterrada

-Es...- continua Rachel sorprendida

-Un...- habla Nicole asqueada

-¡Zorrillo!- grita Kory abrazando fuertemente a la peli-violácea

* * *

•Afuera de la cabaña•

-¡Lo logramos!- dice Víctor chocando palmas con su mejor amigo -Buena esa la del zorrillo-

-Espero que no vuelvan a molestar durante un tiempo- habla Wally y comienza a reír

Dick sonríe. De repente a su mente le viene el recuerdo de los hermosos ojos de Kory. Sacude su cabeza _"¿Acaso pensé hermosos?" _ se pregunta asustado

-¡Hay que celebrar nuestra victoria!- exclama Garfield sacándolo de sus pensamientos

* * *

•En un lugar cercano•

-Esos jóvenes se están acabando la despensa- habla un hombre de edad avanzada negando con la cabeza y ríe

-¿Planea hacer algo, señor?- pregunta una señora a su lado

-Si. Mañana mismo empezarán a trabajar en equipo- dice nada más ni menos que el Director de la escuela -Tendrán que arreglar sus diferencias si quieren sobrevivir-

* * *

¡Holis! Aquí Luna, actualizando el fic

Espero les guste el cap.

Agradecimientos ^^

Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia: Muchísimas gracias por tu review amiga n.n (te puedo llamar así?) Lamento hacerte esperar :)

Lucia nami 14: Muchísimas gracias por tu review n.n

TitanbyOMGRogel: Muchísimas gracias por tu review C: aquí está la revancha

WakaiSenshi:Muchísimas gracias por tu review C: Me alegra que te guste la historia

Katia XD: Muchísimas gracias por tu review :) aquí está la revancha de los chicos C:

Denisse W.H.D: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! C: Disfruta la conti

Sarita San: Muchísimas gracias por tu review C: aquí está la conti. Me pareció graciosas tu experiencia xD yo también odio a Terra xP

Anirave 1245: Muchísimas gracias por su review n.n Me alegra que te guste la historia!

Seogumi y Masunny: Muchísimas gracias por su review C: enserio, me alegra que les guste la historia

Esme25:Muchísimas gracias por su review n.n He aquí la venganza xD

Bad Girl: Muchísimas gracias por su review :D por tu carita he actualizado xD

Bien; reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan.

Besos, Luna


	5. TREGUA MOMENTÁNEA

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen

_"en comillas y cursiva" pensamientos_

-guiones- diálogo

* * *

**TREGUA MOMENTÁNEA**

•Al día siguiente•

-Buenos días jóvenes y señoritas. Espero hayan tenido un agradable día ayer- habla el director amablemente

Los chicos tienen una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que las chicas tienen ojeras y caras de sueño

-Bien...- continúa el director -Vengo a informarles que daré inicio a las actividades de este campamento. Se reunirán en parejas para resolver el primer desafío-

Ambos grupos sonríen y comienza a hablar

-Esperen... Yo organizaré las parejas- añade el director con malicia, los adolescentes quitan sus sonrisas -Bien, señorita Anders...-

_"Que no sea él, que no sea él, qué no sea él" _suplica mentalmente la pelirroja

-Usted trabajará con el joven Grayson- dice el director con una lista en mano

-¡¿Qué?!- exclaman ambos adolescentes

-¡Me rehúso!- dice Dick cruzado de brazos

-¡Esto es suicidio!- habla Kory señalando a su "pareja"

El director los ignora monumentalmente y continúa hablando -Muy bien, señorita Beecher...-

_"Creo saber a donde va esto..."_ piensa la morena suspirando con resignación

-Usted hará pareja con el joven Stone- dice el director

-¡¿Por que con ella?!- grita Víctor alterado

-¡Tú tampoco eras mi primera opción!- dice Karen algo ofendida

-Continuaré...- habla el adulto -Señorita Díaz, usted hará pareja con el joven We...-

-¡Se lo ruego, señor!- suplica Nicole abusando de sus dotes de actuación. Con dramatismo toma al director del cuello de la camisa y comienza a agitarlo -¡No me ponga con ese imbécil!-

-Sabes que te mueres por mí, Nikki. Aunque yo tampoco quisiera trabajar con una bruja como tú- dice Wally cruzado de brazos

-¡¿Lo ve?! ¡Estaremos destinados al fracaso si nos deja juntos!- dice la pelirosa

-Lo siento, pero mi decisión está tomada- habla el director quitándose de encima a Nicole, quien da un bufido molesta. -Señorita Roth...-

-No tiene que decirlo- habla Rachel de manera cortante

-Soy hombre muerto...- murmura Garfield con cierto miedo

-Las actividades están diseñadas para poner a prueba sus habilidades, fortalecerlas y lograr la convivencia entre ustedes...- explica el director con aire intelectual -Aprenderán a valorarse como compañeros-

Todos se dedican miradas asesinas

-Bien la primera actividad en pareja es la siguiente: Tendrán que encontrar una moneda de oro, para ello les entregaré un mapa y buscarán por los alrededores- habla mientras señala un bosque -Sin embargo, tendrán que cruzar el lago; ustedes escogerán entre irse nadando o elaborar una pequeña balsa...- dice el Director seriamente -A la orilla del lago se encuentran los materiales para elaborar las balsas. Quien llegué al último recibirá un castigo...- agrega entregándoles un mapa y se retira

* * *

-Bien...- comienza a hablar Rachel seriamente -No planeo recibir el castigo, así que debemos trabajar juntos... ¿De acuerdo?- pregunta dirigiéndose a su compañero

-Como tú digas Rae-Rae- dice Garfield con un saludo militar y una enorme sonrisa

A la peli-violácea le sale una venita en la frente con la mención de su sobrenombre. Suspira y la "pareja" se acerca al material para comenzar a trabajar.

* * *

-West, no estoy dispuesta a perder. Así que más te vale esforzarte si no quieres que haga horrendo y miserable cada minuto de tu estancia aquí- dice Nicole con voz amenazadora acercándose al pelirrojo

Wally traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza

-Bien... No pienso cruzar el lago nadando, vamos a armar esa cosa...- ordena la pelirosa

* * *

-Muy bien, pásame las cuerdas...- ordena Karen mientras acomoda la madera

Víctor obedece y mira sorprendido a la morena

-¿Enserio sabes hacer eso?- pregunta el oji-gris

La morena sonríe orgullosa -¡Por supuesto!-responde. -Mis padres y yo salimos a acampar muy seguido- explica con una sonrisa

-¿Te parece bien una pequeña tregua por el momento?- pregunta el moreno sonriendo

Karen parece pensarlo -Mmmm... De acuerdo. Pero que quede claro... Aún no olvido lo de ayer- dice esto último con un tono sombrío que hace que Víctor sienta escalofríos -Bien, continuemos- agrega con una sonrisa

* * *

-Ahora todos están ocupados haciendo las balsas, si cruzamos nadando, tal vez llegaremos antes que ellos...- dice Dick mirando el lago

-¿Na-Na... Nadando?- pregunta Kory un poco nerviosa -¿To-To... Todo el lago?-

-Si- afirma el pelinegro

-Yo...Yo no puedo- dice la oji-verde negando con la cabeza -¡No lo haré!-

-Tienes que hacerlo. Si llegamos al último recibiremos un castigo- habla Dick

-Es que... No puedo- dice la pelirroja mientras se sienta en el suelo y abraza sus rodillas -Yo... No sé nadar...-

Dick la mira sorprendido

-Espera... ¿Ayer ibas a nadar con tus amigas?- pregunta con sospecha

-Ellas saben que no sé... Me dijeron que no nos alejaríamos de la orilla- explica Kory

Dick la mira por un largo rato y suspira

-Que más da... Será mejor que nos apuremos a hacer esa balsa o nos ganaran- dice el pelinegro encogiendo los hombros

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios de la pelirroja y un imperceptible sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas -De acuerdo-

* * *

Después de algunos minutos, Karen y Víctor logran terminar la balsa. Comienza a adentrarse en el lago.

-Buscaremos en esa zona, ¿De acuerdo?- pregunta el moreno señalando una parte del bosque

Karen asiente y comienza a remar en esa dirección

* * *

-¡Listo!- exclama con una sonrisa Garfield. Empuja la balsa hasta el lago, sube y le extiende la mano a Rachel -Sube...- dice con una sonrisa

La peli-violácea mira la mano del rubio indecisa

-¡Vamos, Rae! No querrás que nos toque el castigo- dice el oji-verde sin quitar la sonrisa

Rachel toma la mano de Garfield y una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo

El rubio comienza remar junto con la amatista

-¿Quieres oír un chiste?- pregunta Garfield

-No, por favor...- murmura Rachel

-Yo sé que los amas, Rae- dice el rubio con un puchero -No me rendiré hasta que te haga reír- agrega con una enorme sonrisa

La peli-violácea rueda los ojos mientras una cálida sensación se instala en su pecho

* * *

-Ya está terminada- dice una sonriente Nicole -Debemos remar lo más rápido que podamos para alcanzarlos-

La oji-rosa comienza a caminar y tropieza con una piedrita

El pelirrojo alcanza a sostenerla tomándola de la cintura

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que estás enamorada del suelo...- dice burlonamente Wally

-Muy gracioso...- dice la pelirosa con una mirada asesina -Gracias...- susurra esto último un poco avergonzada

-De nada- dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

Ambos jóvenes suben a la balsa y comienzan a remar como si su vida dependiera de ello

* * *

Siendo el último equipo, Kory y Dick finalmente se adentra al lago junto con su balsa

-Gracias...- dice la pelirroja refiriéndose a la conversación anterior

-Ahora somos compañeros de equipo, queramos o no. Debemos trabajar como tal- dice Dick con una sonrisa

Kory corresponde la sonrisa -De acuerdo, Grayson. Pero aún no te perdono lo de la cubeta...- habla con un poco de malicia

* * *

!Holis! Luna aquí, actualizando el fic C:

Espero les guste el cap.

Muchas gracias por sus follows y favs C:

Agradecimientos por sus reviews ^^

Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia: Muchísimas gracias por tu review amiga! n.n Lamento hacerte esperar :( ¿Crees que a Karen le fue peor? XD En cierta forma. Es genial que seas guerrera :D y tu venganza XD ya me imagino a tu amigo. Claro que vendrán más peleas

TitanbyOMGRogel: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! C: Si, pobre Kory :S (Creo que ver mucho ice bucket challenge me hizo daño XD) Los chicos son unos demonios Cx

Katia XD: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :) Si, a veces Dick puede ser lindo n.n Y claro que estarán (o están? 7u7) muy enamorados. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Sarita San: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! C: No, no planeaba dejar a la dulce e inocente Kory pelada O.O Ya comienzan a convivir voluntariamente a fuerzas XD

Seogumi y Masunny: Muchísimas gracias por su review! C: Claro... En el fondo Dick piensa que Kory es hermosa 7u7 Perdonen mi ignorancia no entendí lo de unnie u.u'

Guest: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te gustara la broma (y que ames a Wally x3)

Bien; reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan.

Besos, Luna


	6. LIKE WE'RE GOING TO DIE YOUNG

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen

_"en comillas y cursiva" pensamientos_

-guiones- diálogo

* * *

**LIKE WE'RE GOING TO DIE YOUNG**

El director mira a los jóvenes mientras realizan la actividad y una risa escapa de sus labios

-¿Sucede algo, señor?- pregunta una mujer

-Ya lo verá señorita, ya lo verá...- dice el hombre con algo de malicia

* * *

Todo parecía ir bien para los 4 dúos, hasta que...

-No quiero espantarte Karen, pero esta cosa se está abriendo...- dice Víctor un poco preocupado mientras las cuerdas de la balsa se rompen

-Pero eso es imposible- dice la morena incrédula mirando lo que ocurre -Mi trabajo...- murmura

* * *

-¡Nos vamos a hundir!- grita Garfield dramáticamente ya que ellos se encuentra en la misma situación que Víctor y Karen.

Rachel lo golpea en la cabeza -Garfield, ¿Podrías calmarte? No es el momento para perder la cabeza- dice seriamente

El rubio asiente

* * *

-Ya decía yo que esta prueba estaba resultando muy fácil- habla Nicole con una mano en su barbilla. Ve que una de las cuerdas se ha rotó y que las demás no tardarán en hacer lo mismo.

-¡Soy muy joven para morir!- grita Wally sobresaltando a Nicole, quien lo empuja hacia la orilla de la balsa. Wally, a punto de caer toma de la mano a la oji-rosa y hace que ambos caigan al agua

••••**Splash**!••••

-¡Uuuuyyy!- exclaman sus amigos viendo al equipo West-Díaz en el agua

-Wallace... ¡Más vale que comiences a rezar!- dice Nicole con furia mientras se abalanza al pelirrojo

-No es momento para demostrarnos "afecto"- comienza a hablar Wally -Tengo una idea- agrega con una sonrisa

* * *

-¿Nos hundiremos?- pregunta Kory espantada

-Anders, conserva la calma- pide Dick nervioso

-¡No quiero ahogarme!- grita la pelirroja abrazando fuertemente a Dick mientras la balsa se comienza a separar más

Un ligero rubor se apodera de las mejillas del pelinegro mientras se queda sin aire

* * *

La balsa del equipo Logan-Roth se divide en dos partes, y una de ellas se deshace por completo

-¡Genial!- dice Rachel sarcásticamente -Seremos los siguientes-

-Tendremos que nadar- dice Garfield encogiéndose de hombros mientras entra al agua -Sujétate de ese pedazo- ordena mientras comienza a patalear y empuja lo que queda de la balsa

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas solo- dice la peli-violácea con una pequeña sonrisa entrando al agua y haciendo lo mismo que el chico

De repente el corazón del rubio comienza a acelerarse y una gran sonrisa se forma en sus labios

* * *

-O.K. ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunta Karen ocultando lo molesta que se siente ya que su "obra maestra" se está deshaciendo

-Mmm... Estamos muy lejos de la orilla como para regresar a reconstruirla, y ni siquiera llevamos la mitad del lago- habla Víctor con resignación -Vayamos nadando...- sugiere a Karen

Ella asiente y cada uno comienza a nadar sujetado de un tronco

* * *

-Kory, ¿Podrías soltarme?- pide Dick y la pelirroja obedece

-Lo siento, es que estoy algo asustada- se excusa Kory un poco sonrojada

-Bien tendrás que sujetarte de aquí...- explica el pelinegro señalando algunos troncos que formaban parte de la balsa -Yo empujaré mientras nado. Sólo, no te pongas nerviosa, ¿De acuerdo?-

Kory asiente mientras abraza lo que queda de la balsa con fuerza

Dick comienza a nadar en dirección a la orilla mientras empuja el resto de la balsa

* * *

Nicole, quien se encuentra en la misma situación que Kory, mira a Wally con detenimiento

-En verdad eres rápido- comenta la ojirosa observando la velocidad al nadar del pelirrojo

-Gracias, debo admitir que soy más rápido en tierra firme. Pero aún así soy genial...- dice Wally con aires de grandeza

La pelirosa rueda los ojos

-Sólo era un cumplido- dice tratando de bajar a Wally de su nube -¿No quieres que te ayude?- pregunta con algo de timidez

-No te preocupes, tengo todo controlado- responde el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

* * *

•Algunas horas más tarde•

Es mediodía, los 8 jóvenes llegan a la orilla cansados

-Algo me dice que el Director nos odia...- comenta Garfield exprimiendo su ropa

-Yo diría que nos detesta- concuerda Rachel mientras todos la miran extrañados por estar de acuerdo con el rubio -¿Qué?-

-¿Bebiste agua del lago?- pregunta Karen

-No- responde la peli-violácea monótonamente

-Propongo que nos reunamos aquí después de encontrar las monedas- sugiere Víctor -Así podremos ayudarnos mutuamente-

-Buena idea- concuerda Dick -Nos vemos luego- dice mientras el y Kory comienza a caminar

Los demás siguen caminos distintos, cada uno con su pareja asignada

* * *

•Con el equipo Stone-Beecher...

El estómago de Víctor hace un pequeño ruido

-Lo siento...- se disculpa avergonzado

En eso el estómago de Karen hace un ruido más fuerte

-No hemos comido desde que comenzamos la actividad- dice la morena sobando su estómago -Tendremos que apurarnos...-

* * *

•Equipo West-Díaz

-Bien... Podríamos ir por ahí- sugiere Nicole señalando un pequeño camino

-De acuerdo, solo no te separes de mí- dice Wally en un tono coqueto mientras se acerca peligrosamente a la oji-rosa -Sería difícil encontrar alguien muy pequeña como tú- agrega despeinando un poco los cabellos de Nicole y comienza a caminar

La pelirosa algo sonrojada por el acercamiento, infla las mejillas -¡No soy tan pequeña! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunta con molestia mientras sigue al pelirrojo

* * *

El equipo Logan-Roth ya había encontrado la moneda muy rápido e iban de regreso al punto de reunión...

-Creo que escogimos un mal camino...- dice Garfield mientras camina junto con Rachel en un lugar lleno de lodo

-¿Enserio?- pregunta con sarcasmo la peli-violácea -Garfield, no sueltes para nada la moneda- pide seriamente

-No te preocupes Rae-Rae, no lo haré. Estará segura en mis manos- dice el rubio lanzando la moneda por los aires y atrapándola.

Repite lo mismo pero esta vez la moneda se resbala de sus manos y cae a un pequeño hoyo situado en un árbol

-Oops...- susurra el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca mientras Rachel lo asesina con la mirada

-Recoge esa moneda... ¡Ahora!-ordena con furia la joven de ojos amatistas

-¡Ahorita mismo, Rae!- responde asustado el rubio. Escala al árbol donde se encuentra el hoyo donde cayó ls moneda se apresura a tratar de sacarla

* * *

Después de encontrar la moneda, el equipo Grayson-Anders enfrenta un problemita...

-Por favor amiga ardilla... ¿Podrías devolvernos la moneda?- pide Kory amablemente

La ardilla niega con la cabeza y se mete a su refugio en un árbol

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélvenos la moneda!- ordena Dick acercándose a mirar el refugio del pequeño animal. En eso, algunas bellotas se estampan en el ojo del pelinegro.

Dick se retira adolorido mientras la ardilla emite un ruido como si fueran risas

-Eso fue muy grosero- habla la pelirroja mirando con enojo a la ardilla

El pequeño animal sale de su escondite y comienza a escapar del dúo de humanos

-¡Espera, regresa aquí!- exclama el pelinegro mientras el y su compañera corren detrás de la ardilla

-¡Danos nuestra moneda!- exclama Kory

* * *

•Con el equipo West-Díaz...

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Nicole! No debiste hacer llorar a ese bebé zorrillo- dice Wally un poco histérico. Está cargando a la oji-rosa en su espalda mientras corre lo más rápido que puede

-No es mi culpa que ese bebé tuviera nuestra moneda, la llave para librarnos de un castigo. ¡Deja de quejarte y corre, Señor "Velocidad"!- ordena Nicole mientras se aferra al pelirrojo

Detrás de ellos, una multitud de zorrillos furiosos los persiguen

-No se te ocurra soltarme- dice seriamente la peli-rosa

-No lo haré- le asegura Wally con una sonrisa

* * *

El equipo Stone-Beecher había conseguido exitosamente la moneda, pero tenía otros problemas...

-¡No era nuestra intención tirar su panal!- grita Víctor mientras el y Karen son perseguidos por un grupo de abejas

-¡Sólo queríamos comer algo, en verdad lo sentimos!- habla la morena sin dejar de correr -Creí que tenías todo controlado- reclama a su compañero

-No es momento para discutir, corre hacia el lago- dice el moreno mientras el y Karen aceleran su trote

* * *

Unos minutos después con el equipo Logan-Roth

-¡Aléjense!- ordena la peli-violácea. Corre tratando de alejar algunas aves que amenazan con picotearla

-¡No sabía que había alguien ahí!- dice el rubio mientras corre -¡No era mi intención molestar!- se disculpa el chico pero en respuesta un ave picotea su cabeza -¡Oye!-

* * *

Cerca de las tres de la tarde los 8 jóvenes se encuentran en el punto acordado. Están sucios y con sus ropas un poco rasgadas

-¡¿Qué les pasó?!- exclaman todos

-Será mejor explicarlo más tarde...- dice Dick -Volvamos-

Todos se regresan como vinieron

* * *

•Un poco más tarde•

El Director espera a que los chicos lleguen a la orilla

-Parece que la actividad fue toda una aventura...- comenta el Director burlonamente mirando a los jóvenes -Y bien... ¿Lograron lo acordado?- pregunta refiriéndose a las monedas

En respuesta, los cuatro chicos sacan las monedas de sus bolsillos y se las entregan

El director las mira por algunos momentos

Después de algunos minutos, niega con la cabeza y chasquea la lengua

-No cumplieron con la actividad...- dice seriamente

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclaman todos incrédulos

-Yo les dije que debían buscar una moneda de oro, no de bronce- explica el hombre mostrando que la moneda tiene pintura y efectivamente, es de bronce.

Hay distintas reacciones en las chicas:

Kory mira al suelo en actitud de derrota

Rachel presiona el puente se su nariz con los ojos cerrados

Nicole comienza a tener un tic en el ojo derecho

Karen se jala el cabello incrédula

-Eso quiere decir... Que todos recibirán el castigo- dice el Director con malicia

Finalmente, los cuatro chicos caen de cara al suelo debido a la impresión

* * *

Holis! Luna aquí, dejando el capi C:

Agradeciendo sus follows, favs, y por supuesto; sus reviews:

_Cintriux_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Amiga mía que lee mis pensamientos XD Aquí esta el cap, disfrútalo C:

_esme25_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: El BBRae también es mi pareja favorita :3 No te preocupes por no comentar el cap anterior n.n

_WakaiSenshi_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior n.n y espero te guste este

_SaritaSan_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Concuerdo contigo, Rachel y Gar son tan lindos juntos :3 Me alegra que gracias a Cintriux te guste el Flinx :) Y el chiste me hizo reír C:

_TitanbyOMGRogel_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Nicole es genial XD Lo se, Gar es un amor *u* Dick se comportó muy bien n.n Lamento hacerte saber que Dick y Kory recibirán castigo u.u

_Seogumy y Masunny_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Por supuesto, el BBRae es el mejor *-* y el CyBee es lindo n.n Gracias por la explicación unnie C:

_Katia XD_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si, trabajarán en equipo :3 y como puedes ver Dick y Kory no llegaron al último XD Me alegra que adores a Wally ;3 (yo lo adoro C:)

_lucia-nami 14_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: me alegra que te guste el fic. Claro, todo va poco a poco X3. Veré si pronto pongo a los chicos celosos, va? ;)

_Guest_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Aquí esta la conti n.n

_lirio de plsta_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te guste el fic. n.n

_Titan lover forever_: Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Si, las venganzas son divertidas XD Trataré de hacer los capítulos largos n.n

Una pregunta; ¿Les gusta que agradezca sus reviews? ^^

Si tienen algunas sugerencias no duden en decirlas n.n

Bien; reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se aceptan.

Besos, _Luna_


End file.
